


Did I Love You?

by a_written_dream



Series: You & I to the End of the Line [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_written_dream/pseuds/a_written_dream
Summary: "Did I..""Love me? Sometimes."---Bucky and Natasha talk about their past





	

It takes two seconds for Natalia – _Natasha_ , Bucky reminds himself – to get out of his headlock and wrap her thighs around his neck. Bucky wedges his arm between her thigh and his neck, and manages to pry her legs wide enough to grab a hold of her shoulder. He uses their weight and momentum to slam her into the training mats underneath them, successfully pinning her underneath him. He’s between her legs and her wrists are firmly gripped in his hands, and a wave of want rushes through him. It’s not the feeling itself, but rather the memory of it. It throws him off guard and Natalia uses his moment of bewilderment to flip them over, placing herself firmly on his back with his arm twisted in her grip. Bucky lets out a grunt but makes no attempt to break free. He has regained a lot of memories, but far from all of them. That position, although they held it for barely three seconds, felt eerily familiar. He knows that he and Natalia have history – he was the one who trained her – so he’s been told, but he has a feeling that isn’t all there is to it.

"What’s wrong, Barnes?” Natalia asks and slips off of his back to sit crosslegged beside him. Bucky rolls onto his back and studies her for a few seconds. She looks calm and collected and not the slightest bit out off breath. The only things that give their training session away is the thin layer of sweat across her forehead and chest, and the strands of hair that’s fallen out of her ponytail. Bucky is almost struck with how beautiful she looks.

”Did we… Did I…” he trails off, unsure how to continue.

”Love me?” Natalia asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Bucky supposes that’s the word for it, so he nods. Natalia nods in return. ”Sometimes,” she states. Bucky frowns at that; he doesn’t remember being the kind of person who did things half-assed. ”They’d wipe you–” And at that it all makes sense.

”And I’d forget you,” Bucky finishes. He’d forgotten her the way he forgot everything else, of course he had. Natalia lets out a short laugh, and Bucky can’t quite decide if it’s genuine or not.

”No.” She shakes her head. Bucky scowls; maybe things don’t make so much sense after all. ”That’s when you did love me: the first few days after they’d wiped you clean.” That makes no sense to Bucky, how could he have loved her if he didn’t remember? ”They’d wipe you and you’d love me, until you remembered–” She’s cut short by the door to the training facility opening. Bucky snaps his head up to look at the intruder, and he feels something settle within him at the sight of the blond that stands, looking sheepish, in the doorway. Bucky gives Steve a lazy grin and feels that familiar warmth he gets whenever he sees Steve spread through him. ”–that you were in love with someone else,” Natalia finishes and Bucky snaps his gaze back to her. She has a soft smile on her lips and is looking at him with a knowing look in her eyes. Looking at her, Bucky knows why she no longer calls herself Natalia; the woman sitting next to him isn’t the girl he got to know all those years ago. This woman is stronger and much kinder than that girl ever was. Bucky smiles back at her.

”Am I interrupting something? I can, uh, go..” Steve fumbles from the doorway. Bucky glances up at him before looking at Natasha, who is now looking over at Steve with a kind grin on her face.

”Nah, come on in. I was just done kicking Barnes’ ass anyway,” she says and smirks, standing up with a grace Bucky knows can only come from the Red Room.

”Hey! I got distracted,” Bucky exclaims, taking Natasha’s offered hand.

”Sure thing, James, sure thing,” she says as she helps him up. ”I’ll see you guys later.” She’s out the door before either of the two men have time to react. Bucky keeps his gaze on the door for a while before moving it over to Steve, who’s wearing a peculiar look on his face as he looks at Bucky. Bucky throws him a grin, ignoring the flutter in his stomach.

”Wanna spar?” he asks. Steve grins and drops his duffel bag, and Bucky feels more at peace than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is _always_ welcome!


End file.
